


Gaming and Kisses

by danvssomethingorother



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: College, I know it doesn't work in the time line for them to have a nintendo, M/M, but the shows time line barely makes sense sometimes so I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: Jonas gives Rusty a check book and Pete buys a nintendo system for both of them with it.





	Gaming and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_pilgrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_pilgrim/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to my buddy! I hope you enjoy!

Pete always ended up here, in Rusty’s dorm. He swore he spent more time there then his actual roommate.

Rusty had been in and out of the student lab area for days, practically living there. He had some hair up his ass about proving Impossible’s research wrong, why he wanted to pick fights with his professor like that and prove he was right, Pete didn’t know.

What he did know was he missed out on his uncle dropping by and passing him some money from his daddy. He was asked to make sure the money got to Rusty, but maybe it wasn’t the best idea to just pass a large company check book to one a random college student you didn’t even know was connected to Rusty.

There was no note, no instructions on how to spend the money, so Pete decided he was going to get them both a gift.

Brock had been the first to see what he had gotten delivered to Rusty’s dorm. Just as the delivery man left, Brock showed up eyeing the box with a TV on the side. He kicked at the pile of video game cartridges and the unopened Nintendo making Pete groan in frustration but he wasn’t about to challenge the younger man, so said nothing.

“Did you buy a TV?”

“Well Jonas bought it for us,” Pete snickered at Brock who rolled his eyes.

Brock was weirdly observant for a guy who was barely around, a good knack for getting to the bottom of things.

“Jonas just gave you money to fuck around with his son instead of him focusing on his studies.”

Pete chose to ignore Brock’s presence after that, going to set up the small TV he had got and hooking up his new toy to it.

Brock was in and out while he focused on his task. Brock usually wasn’t around and wasn’t a problem for the most part, like he was going to go out of his way to tell Jonas on them.

He just liked getting a rise out of them, knowing their little secret, that guy just got off on control and trying to boss them around if you asked Pete.

He was so caught up in setting up the new TV and hooking in the new game system he got that he almost didn’t hear Rusty enter the dorm and jumped a little as he squatted down by him brushing a kiss on his cheek.

“Please don’t tell me you are dealing drugs again…”

Pete let out a sheepish laugh at that, nervously shoving his hair from his face and behind his ear to get a better look at Rusty’s raised eye brow and smug smile.

“Jonas bought us a present.”

Rusty groaned loudly in annoyance, putting his hand out silently demanding Pete to give him the check book. His hands were shaking as he pulled it from his pocket, almost dropping it a few times as he placed it in Rusty’s hand. Rusty yanked it from him before he could change his mind and take it back for maybe another game he had forgotten during his first shopping spree with his friend’s (ok, it was lying to say they weren’t maybe a little more after their long nights together) emergency fund.

“Take this shit back before he finds out you spent his money on this garbage.”

Pete groaned louder, his annoyance clear, he wasn’t about to do that. He booted up the game system, popping in what he had heard was a really amazing game from what Mike had been telling him.

“Pete, god damn it,” Rusty snarled louder but none the less settled next to his friend. With each new level he moved a little closer to him on the floor, eventually resting his head on his lap as he made it the final level hours later, half asleep.

Brock said nothing returning to them on the floor curled together like this, shamelessly tossing his practice cloths off he had collected earlier and climbing into his bunk practically naked continuing to ignore them.

Pete threw the controller as he lost to the boss for the third time in a row, nostrils flaring a little, gently running his fingers through Rusty’s red hair to keep from cussing or yelling and risking waking Brock who would likely kill them.

“Alright you’re done with your dumb game,” Rusty mumbled groggily squinting up at him in the faintly lit room, the TV being the only light since Brock had turned the rest of the lights out when he came in.

“You can return all this shit in the morning.”

“No way,” Pete scoffed picking his controller back up, “Your dad is rich, he can afford to get us nice stuff every now and then.”

“I don’t know if you have ever had a gun shoved against your head but that is what Action Man is going to do to you when he finds out about this,” Rusty grumbled annoyed sitting up and playfully pressing two fingers against Pete’s head, “And then you will cry and wet yourself and promise to never ever steal from the Ventures again before he even thinks of pulling the gun away and he’ll threaten you one more time before leaving you in your puddle of piss.”

Pete gulped nervously but took a deep breath, handing Rusty the controller making him frown as he pulled his glasses he had previously thrown aside back on.

“Come on, play with me and I’ll prove to ya it ain’t a waste of money and good for us. A nice gift from yer dad to help us relax.”

Rusty sighed loudly but didn’t argue with him. Arguing would wake up Brock and neither wanted that.

Pete popped out the game he had been playing and popped in another and put in the second controller smiling brightly at Rusty, sneaking a kiss before explaining to him how to play the race game.

Pete snickered watching Rusty crash into everything on the screen, always ending up in last place much to his annoyance, grumbling under his breath each time he lost. He kept swearing to Pete he was going to beat him next time but he didn’t.

They only stopped playing the game when Brock got up the next morning and unplugged their TV, informing them in a snarl they were going to be late for class if they didn’t stop being nerds.

Even after Jonas got done yelling at Rusty for wasting his money that weekend, the system didn’t go back. It stayed in the dorm until Rusty eventually left early without Pete and would stay in Pete’s possession as a reminder that he once loved the man for the next 20 years.


End file.
